A reconfigurable system is reconfigurable to operate in several operating modes. For example, an embedded system has a half-duplex serial communication that is in either a transmitting mode or a receiving mode. The embedded system can be reconfigured to implement either a transmitter or a receiver for the half-duplex serial communication depending on the communication mode.
While implementing a reconfigurable system for identified operating modes is straightforward, identifying operating modes in a particular system is time consuming and difficult. Furthermore, because the reconfiguration infrastructure fundamentally impacts the structure of an implementation of an embedded system, the operating modes should be identified early in the development of the reconfigurable system.
The present invention may address one or more of the above issues.